


Daughter To Hole

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Free Use, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Use, Incest, Mostly Concept Talk, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Father is finally allowed to buy his daughter.
Kudos: 35





	Daughter To Hole

All that damn paperwork was finally done.

He finally owned his daughter for life.

He never thought he’d even have children to begin with, and raising her alone was very hard at times. 

Of course he trained her well since she entered puberty to become an upstanding woman, but he never could have expected that as time went on his daughter would be the only person he even wanted to have sex with, no other woman pleased him like she could.

Now that she had turned 18, she could consent to being bought by a man. It was rare for a daughter to agree with being bought by their fathers, much less so for life, and most fathers who did buy them only did so to lease her later, which most daughters simply would not sign under.

But she had wished for this quite literally as her birthday present. The moment she hit 18 she signed under to be bought by her father for life, and after weeks of governmental paperwork it was finally completed.

He was only 40 still, and she looked forward to serving his and only his cock for the next 40 years of her life.

In celebration he had of course been fucking her ass roughly for the past multiple hours. He was even more energetic than usual. That ass he had moulded to be perfect just for him was finally fully owned by him. 

Any moment this day spent not fucking she was licking his balls or rimming him until he got hard again, which now that she thought about it wasn’t very different at all to how most other days went, her face between his legs or thighs on either end pleasing him.

She wondered if he would ever consider marrying her, or even have his child, or if by now he only considered her as a product to be used. She was fine with any of them, but now that he had bought her the possibility was there.

They had more than enough time to figure that out, for now just being his and only his set of holes was a dream  
Come true already, the rest could wait.

Yet another load inside of her, being pushed back down to continue pleasuring him. 

She thought it was just wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Love free use stuff as long as it’s consensual, so I might write more of it.


End file.
